hardholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Intro
Please note that the following Intro was written from the perspective of the 71st Arrivals. If you are from another arrival, please adjust the numbers accordingly. Introduction to Hardholme You are from the world of Davros - a magical, slightly technvological world of many races. One hundred years ago, a very powerful mage named Cyrus Hardholme discovered a tear in the fabric of reality. Cyrus, along with his colleagues at the Center for Science and Magic developed a gate capable of exploiting this tear, and a vessel for traversing it. The journey took 5 years. On the other side, they discovered new world. The colony of Hardholme is the first of its kind. Founded 70 years ago, it is a new city on a new world. More than that, tales of it have captured the hearts and minds of the people of Davros. Once a year, the Center for Science and Magic launches a 1500 square-foot traversing vessel through the gate on a 5 year journey from Davros to Hardholme. It is a one-way trip. Very little is known about Hardholme; yet people from all over Davros migrate every year to the Center for Science and Magic, with hopes of winning the annual lottery and being one of 12 chosen to journey to Hardholme. You are one of those people. Well, you were. 5 years ago. Today is the final day of your trip. You, along with the 11 other passengers are on the brink of arriving in Hardholme. The 71st arrival. You wonder aloud with your new family what awaits you in this new world, but you already know. It’s why you came in the first place. Opportunity. 5 Years Ago Vignette Upon entering the Center for Science and Magic, the mage-scientists quickly usher you to the portal room. The size of the room is breathtaking, this is probably the biggest room you have ever seen. On one end of the room, a giant 100 foot round gateway. A railway leads from base of the gateway to the other end of the 500 foot room. The other end, on the railway, is a giant traincar. Behind and to the front, attached to the traincar, is what looks like a giant arcane slingshot. Inside the 1500 sq. ft traincar is what looks like a bunkhouse. There are 2 rooms with 6 beds each. There is a common room, filled games like chess, checkers, and other cool Davrosian activities. There is a dining and cooking area; stocked with enough food preserves to last 5 years. There is the front room which has 12 tightly spaced seats with large straps and buckles. This is the Landing Room. The mage-scientists explain to you that tomorrow, after you board the train-car, it will be sealed behind you. The portal will then be activated, and you will be launched through it. They urge you to enter the Landing Room immediately, as the launch can be jarring and dangerous. The landing, they say, can be worse. No need to worry about that now. Not for another 5 years, anyway.